The Commander and the Qunari
by Natmonkey
Summary: Queen Elissa asks Sten to travel to Amaranthine, and find out more about one of the newer Grey Wardens, Nathaniel Howe. Instead, the Qunari does something entirely different. What is that, you ask? Only one way to find out.


_Once, a long, long time ago, I wrote this story for a friend. She has never submitted it, and I hate for my hard work to go to waste. So this is for all you Sten-lovers out there._

* * *

><p>"Sten." Queen Elissa Cousland warmly smiled at her old companion. "I need you to find something out for me."<p>

The Qunari could barely believe his ears. "You have me come over from Seheron, for information?" His tone was calm, though inside, his blood was slowly coming to a boiling point. "Couldn't you have sent for the bard, or the assassin?"

"Indeed I could have." Her Highness rose from her almost ridiculously decorated chair, still smiling her gentle smile. "But you I trust more than I trust them."

"Why? They are both trained for the gathering of information, whereas I am trained for combat." Sten would never understand the woman he had come to call _kadan_, no matter how much he trusted her. He did trust her. Even if he sometimes hardly knew why.

Defiantly Elissa looked up at the Qunari. "Zevran and Leliana bloody _flaunt_ who they are and what they can do. I believe that due to your sincere demeanour, the Warden-Commander will trust you. Enough to tell you all about her Warden Nathaniel Howe."

"Why are you interested in this Howe?" Sten queried. The name rang a bell; he remembered fighting his way through the Arl of Denerim's palace. That Arl's family name had also been Howe.

"Er..." The Queen unexpectedly averted her gaze, her cheeks blushing a slight red. "It is somewhat of a personal interest, I must admit. But will you help me, Sten?" When her icy blue eyes were fixed on Sten's violet ones again, her gaze was as unwavering as always.

The Qunari nodded. "I will."

~*|'-'|*~

The Warden-Commander's blue eyes widened almost imperceptibly as her gaze fell on her visitor. She had never seen a Qunari before. He was easily two heads taller than she, his chest so broad _two_ of her could easily lie upon it. And the Commander wasn't exactly a slight wisp of a girl. Images of seeing the giant stranger stripped to his bronzed skin and on his knees with his face between her thighs began assaulting her mind. She gritted her teeth. Ridiculous. If her last encounter with Nathaniel hadn't been such a long time ago, such thoughts would never even have crossed her mind. Finally having found her speech once again, the Commander bowed and spoke: "Welcome, ser. Her Highness the Queen has already informed me of your arrival."

"I am Sten of the Beresaad," the giant introduced himself. "I trust that the Queen has already informed you of why I am here." He had turned down the offer Elissa had made him of a platoon of soldiers, all armed to the teeth, to escort him to Amaranthine. They would only slow him down, and no matter how much the Queen liked to show off the power she wielded, he believed those soldiers would have something better to do.

"Indeed she has. Now, however, it is too late. All Wardens and recruits have already retired for the night." Queen Elissa had mentioned in her letter that this Sten was here to oversee the status of the Fereldan Grey Wardens, but Commander Caron couldn't shake the feeling that the Qunari also had a different purpose in coming to Amaranthine. Upon a single clap of her hands, a young elven servant appeared. "Madeleine, please show the gentleman to his quarters."

The girl curtsied. "Of course, Commander. This way, ser."

~*|'-'|*~

Sten had a hard time sleeping. The bed was more comfortable than he was used to, and more than large enough for his frame; he was tired from travelling all this way, and yet, sleep would not come to claim him. The Warden-Commander continued bouncing through his head. He was struck by her voluptuous appearance; by the breasts that were too bountiful to fit in even _his_ hands; the small waist, accentuated with a corset, that melted into ample hips; firm, shapely legs in thick silk stockings. The deep, husky sound of her voice and her lilting accent had reverberated deep in his gut. And lower. It had been far too long since he'd bedded a woman.

With an exasperated grunt, Sten sat upright in his bed. Perhaps he would feel better after some exploration of Vigil's Keep. It was impossible to keep the Commander's scent from his mind. She smelled sweet, womanly; her delicious scent was laced with more than a hint of desire. And when she had called for the servant, her breasts had jiggled in a manner that almost made him dizzy. The cold stone felt good under his bare feet, he noted with satisfaction. It distracted him, managed to slightly clear his head.

But then he passed a door that was slightly ajar, and the muffled mewls of pleasure drifting from inside brought back the hazy fog of lust enveloping his brain full force. Without thinking, Sten peeked into the room. On a bed even more luxurious than his own, lay the Warden-Commander. She was wearing nothing more than a slightly transparent nightgown that left hardly anything of her luscious figure to the imagination. Her well-formed legs were parted wide, one hand busily rubbing between them. Each rubbing motion made her breasts jiggle enticingly. Of the other hand, she was biting the index finger to presumably keep her moans down. It wasn't working. To the Qunari's keen senses, her noises were deafening, the smell of her arousal enough to drown out everything else.

Acting purely on his instincts, Sten strode into the room. Immediately Commander Caron snapped to and tried to hide her precarious position. One arm clasped around her bosom and her legs protectively closed, she stammered: "What-what are you doing here? This is an outrage!" Her usual composure quickly returned. "How dare you just barge into my private quarters? I will have you banished from Amaranthine, you will never-..."

Sten did not afford her much more time to continue her angered rant. In a split second he was upon the bed, and upon _her_. Her words ceased as he conquered her mouth in a searing kiss. The lady's resistance immediately melted under his touch, like snow on an unexpectedly hot winter day. She marvelled at the softness of the man's full lips. Somewhere in the back of her mind was a little voice that reminded her of her handsome rogue. He had brought her so much pleasure since their first time together, and now she was allowing some stranger to paw her like this? Caron easily shrugged it off. It had been weeks since the last time, and he had spent more time with that skinny bitch Velanna than she would like him to. And what's more: they had never agreed to be exclusively with one another. That really did it for her. Sighing softly, she draped her arms around the Qunari's neck. The feeling of his body, so muscular and hard, was entirely different from Nate's.

The warmth and the softness of her body sent the warrior's senses into overdrive. Mad with desire he tore the flimsy garment away, eliciting a few protests. They failed to register. His large and rough (yet strangely gentle) hands roamed her velvet skin. From her mountainous breasts to her soft, plump belly and fleshy hips, she was all woman. A displeased whimper fell from her lips the moment he broke their kiss, boring his unusually coloured eyes into hers. They were looking for permission, which she readily gave. Her greyish blue eyes were oozing with desire, her body did the talking. There was no need for spoken words.

Satisfied that he was doing nothing against the Commander's will, Sten continued his descent down her neck. There too the skin was silky smooth, her quick pulse thrumming against his eagerly nipping mouth. She gasped in surprise when his hands seized her breasts. The massage to her firm flesh was rough, the way he rolled her stiff nipples between thumb and forefinger almost lovingly tender. Her pink folds, already slick and wet with the pleasure she had given herself, were almost dripping at this point. This only got worse when the Qunari kissed his way down the valley between her breasts. His lips burned on her skin with need and animal lust.

A delighted little whimper fell from the Commander's throat with each touch. Every little thing the man did felt like pure magic. Nathaniel, his skilled fingers, his fine cock, his annoying habit to spend so much time with the cantankerous elf; they were all but forgotten. Caron had fully surrendered. When the stranger slipped a large finger deep into her, her back arched off the bed in pure pleasure. His finger alone almost felt like a cock. Obviously he knew what he was doing. Her insides almost melted as the Qunari's thick finger curled up and rubbed against something that made her see stars behind her eyelids. The Warden-Commander's slight mewls turned into veritable screams of bliss as Sten's thumb joined in the effort, teasing her yearning bud.

Not without satisfaction, Sten watched as the voluptuous young woman climaxed under his attentions. Her body turned tight as a bowstring, her hands clawed at the silk sheets. A great amount of hot liquid gushed onto his hand. As she writhed and wriggled in pleasure, a particularly loud and long-drawn scream passed from between her lips. Neither of them cared. All he wanted to do while she was lying there in an orgasmic stupor, was to drive himself all the way into her and recklessly fuck her until she was crying in pleasure, and perhaps pain. And yet, despite his lust-driven temporary insanity, the warrior knew that this would be unwise. The Commander was a human woman, after all; she was bound to be too small to immediately accommodate him.

All of a sudden, Sten recalled something he had pushed from his mind. A long time ago, he had accidentally walked in on the female Warden and her lover while they were engaged in one of their mating activities. The elf had his face between the noblewoman's legs, which she seemed to enjoy immensely. They were so absorbed in this, that they hadn't even noticed his presence. The Qunari immediately dismissed this oral stimulation as a human or elven quirk; for Qunari, it was unthinkable to get their faces so close to their partner's genitals. Not that witnessing this quirk hadn't piqued his curiosity. And now he had the chance to satisfy it.

Caron whimpered sadly as the hands on her breasts disappeared, the finger pulled away from her. But then she felt a gust of warm breath pass over her sex, and the feeling of loss was replaced with one of anticipation. Her hands tangled into her bed-partner's tightly woven braids; an ecstatic moan sounded upon the first tentative touch of his tongue.

This was the first time that Sten of the Beresaad tasted a woman. He found that he liked this unusual flavour, so impossible to succinctly describe. At first his tongue moved erratically, eager as he was to get as much of the delectable liquid as he could, until he decided to focus on her pleasure instead. And eventually his own; he had become so hard that it hurt, that he might burst forth from his trousers at any second. Not hurting the Commander though, was his first priority. His flexible tongue curled around her clit, still sensitive from the previous stimulation. Swiftly he thrust a finger into her slick folds while he licked her to another climax. One finger became two, then three. So easily her flesh gave way to him. She was almost ready to receive him.

~*|'-'|*~

Nathaniel's lips curled into a delighted smirk, as soon as he heard his Commander's pleasured moans drifting from inside her bedroom. She'd apparently already begun without him. From inside the same room, a masculine grunt sounded. The rogue's blood froze in his veins; his smirk vanished; he nearly dropped the two delicate crystal glasses and matching carafe, containing their favourite wine.

~*|'-'|*~

Caron howled as maddening waves of climactic bliss overtook her body once again. Her legs closed around Sten's head, her hips ground into his face to intensify the contact. She'd stopped thinking a while ago; all she could do was enjoy herself, sometimes even sob with unadulterated joy. All this time without any substantial release, and now _this_? Warden-Commander Caron felt as if she were in one of her insanely erotic dreams. Perhaps this was the case... It made her even more determined to have her cake and eat it too.

Smirking like the cat that got the cream, the Orlesian mage released the Qunari, who emerged gasping from between her thighs. She pushed the surprised man onto his back and tore off his shirt with unexpected force. Her smile turned even wider at the sight of his spectacularly shaped upper body. All corded muscle and bronzed skin. With the fluid movements of a stalking cat, Caron crawled over her guest's prone body. With lips, tongue and teeth she plied the muscular expanse.

The young woman's feral movements nearly drove poor Sten insane. Her tantalizing attentions even more so. She conducted herself with the arrogance of one in absolute control. In the mating habits of his own people, that would be his part. When in Ferelden, though, he was more than happy to let the curvaceous Commander play the dominant role. Her hand touched his engorged cock, eliciting a half-surprised, half-shocked gasp from her. The Qunari felt how the laces were untied, and his pants eased down his hips. After her initial anger at his boldness, this was the first time the Commander spoke again: "_Sacré_!". The enticing foreign word sent a jolt of pleasure right into his cock.

Her eyes nearly rolled from their sockets at the sight of him. Unfeasibly long and thick, but Caron enjoyed a challenge. Biting her lip, she ran her hand up his length and coaxed forth a low groan. The time had come to enjoy the main event. After swiftly straddling the man's waist, she grabbed the large organ and rubbed the tip against her entrance. She was wet and ready for him. Ever so slowly she impaled herself on his cock; her flesh easily yielded to his incredible girth. An eternity of careful manoeuvring left her filled to the brim. The Orlesian threw back her head and moaned in ecstasy.

So tight. So wet. So hot. Sten grunted in appreciation at the slick walls contracting tightly around him. His fingers dug deep into the soft flesh of her hips as he was restraining himself from simply thrusting into her. She would need a moment to adjust, and a moment was all he would give her. Short, swallow upward thrusts had the mage squirming on the end of his cock. Pinned down like a beautiful butterfly under glass. Caron didn't care that she wasn't fully in control anymore. One hand teasing a hard nipple and the other flicking her swollen clit, she allowed Sten to pound his cock into her over and over again.

~*|'-'|*~

From his hiding place in the shadows, Nathaniel Howe listened to the sounds of beastly congress the Warden-Commander and the unknown male were producing. He couldn't bear to watch. Still, the thought of Caron's jiggling breasts and hearing her breathless moans made his pants feel achingly tight. He was going to have to take care of that himself later on.

~*|'-'|*~

Caron was _so_ wet. She had already stroked herself to at least three orgasms while the Qunari was pumping into her, and still he didn't seem close to his own ending. The man was nothing short of amazing. Too far gone to truly notice it anyway, the Commander made no protest at all when he effortlessly picked her up and laid her face down on the bed. In one smooth thrust, Sten re-entered her moist heat from behind. She felt even tighter this way.

All the mage could do, was whimper helplessly into her fluffy pillow. Satisfaction had already claimed her, or so she thought. One particularly hard thrust and she was screaming again. If it weren't for the muffling effect of her pillow, all of the denizens of Vigil's Keep would have awoken. Her plump behind jiggled deliciously whenever Sten rammed himself into her as far as he could, the sight and feel of which brought the man closer and closer to his peak. He decided she should join him. Reaching around her hip, the warrior wrestled his way through the bunched up bed covers to reach her little nub. Instinctively Caron raised her hips to help him.

A few strokes of his finger blew the Commander's mind yet again. An earth-shattering, mind-numbing climax conquered her entire system for the... She didn't even know how many times it had been. Her tight channel contracted around Sten's throbbing erection, milking him for all he was worth. While Caron was mewling away in pleasure, the Qunari finally let loose with a roar as he filled her with his seed.

Fully sated, Warden-Commander Caron settled into her luxurious bed. There was a long, comfortable night of sleep in her foreseeable future. For a few moments, Sten waited until his breathing had returned to normal and his heart ceased hammering in this insane rhythm. His spectacular frame was covered in a thin layer of sweat. At last he simply retreated from inside her, carefully covered her almost purring form with her blanket.

Almost as quietly as he had entered, he left again. "Goodnight," he rumbled over his shoulder.

Caron smiled lazily in response. "Goodnight."

~*|'-'|*~

Nathaniel watched the stranger leave. He had never seen this particular tall gentleman before. Inside he was boiling with rage, even if his face looked as placid as it always did. He felt the urge to slip a poisoned dagger into the man's spine, but that would hardly be fair. No doubt he had no idea that the Commander was already spoken for. The fact that she had chosen to lie with another was all his own fault, really. He hadn't made it clear enough that Caron belonged to him, and him alone. It was about time he marked his territory. Quietly he stalked to his room.

"Oh hey Nate!" Anders cheerfully greeted him in the hallway. "Ser Pounce and I were just about to get ourselves a nice glass of milk."

"Meow!" sounded from within his robes.

The rogue didn't even reply. He just glared at the unwitting mage as he walked past him. Baffled, Anders watched him go. "Gee, Pounce, I wonder what crawled up his backside and died?"

The kitten poked his head out. "Meow?"

~*|'-'|*~

**Epilogue**

"Sten!" Beaming like a child in a sweetshop, Elissa stormed down the stairs to greet her guest. "How did it go? What have you found out about Nathaniel?"

Inwardly, the Sten groaned. He knew he had forgotten _something_.


End file.
